


【授权翻译】罪责担当

by duguqingxia



Series: The Guilty Party [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Flirty!Harry, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, shy!Severus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 简介：西弗勒斯埋怨卢修斯，其他人都埋怨罗恩。译者扫雷：副cp！罗德；双向暗恋！甜文；害羞！西弗勒斯；调情高手！哈利。本文标题极度正经，然而内容极不正经。槽点与笑点较为西式，不喜勿入。太多伏笔，通读两遍有奇效，正文完结有肉。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Guilty Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612201
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Guilty Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308944) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



他埋怨卢修斯。如果卢修斯不是一个纯血统的偏执狂，他就永远不会加入黑魔王。他就不会把他的独生子养成同样一个纯血统的偏执狂。德拉科（就是那个独生子）就不会步他父亲后尘，加入黑魔王。他们就可以在那个恐怖的五月像那些善良怯懦遵纪守法的巫师一样安全躲在他们的庄园里。如果卢修斯没在最后一刻改变心意，把他的家人从歧途上领了回来，他们就不可能逃脱审判。没错，要是此刻卢修斯待在阿兹卡班会令他非常愉快。但是，见鬼的卢修斯，见鬼的他的良心，见鬼的他的内疚。最后，见鬼的他把这种内疚带给了他的儿子。

因为那时德拉科想要“弥补自己的错误”，然后他成为了第一批志愿加入魔法部新麻瓜关系部的巫师之一。在那里他很快成为亚森·韦斯莱的门徒。而他因为某些原因（毫无疑问是来自麻瓜的影响）认为邀请他的门徒在周日去陋居用早午餐是个好主意。接下去当然，卢修斯的儿子彬彬有礼地向三人组道歉，请他们原谅他曾做的坏事。当然三人组（读：格兰杰，杰出的外交官）邀请他出去吃午餐。然后吃另一次午餐。然后吃再一次午餐。

混蛋！他料想他没法责怪卢修斯波特和格兰杰生病的时候会来找他。哦！但是他可以责怪卢修斯把他的儿子教得太好，让他拒绝取消和三人组唯一剩下的那个吃午餐（一人组？），而这导致了一次次的午餐，然后成了约会，然后成了家庭职责，因为卢修斯是“传统人士”。但他也是懦夫。

“你欠我的，西弗勒斯。”

“别再救我的命了，卢修斯。”

“那么将来你要尽量避免被什么黑魔王的大蛇吞下去。”

“滚开。我不会去。”

“但是很多人会来。我需要精神支持。”

“成熟点吧，卢修斯·马尔福，你像个爱发牢骚的婴儿。”

“很好。马尔福庄园，星期五六点。哦，西弗勒斯，穿一件有其他颜色的衣服。”

所以他穿了一件绿边的黑袍，看上去有点圣诞节的气氛。当他走出壁炉，皮克希[1]向他问好，然后走了几步上前为他拍掉长袍上的灰。他微微点头表示感谢，然后从接待室走进一间超大的客厅。他立即被人拉到一片盆栽后面。

“见鬼，卢修斯。”他抬头看着他朋友的表情，知道一定有了什么麻烦。他的恐惧被证实了，当第一个词从卢修斯嘴里冒出来的时候。

“抱歉，西弗勒斯。我事先不知道。”他把指尖放在他的太阳穴上，似乎想要阻止头痛。“我早该意识到的。我只是没有想到。”

“你在胡说什么，卢修斯？”

男人脸上带着一抹歉疚和同情，一个令人不安的想法钻进西弗勒斯的脑中。“我——德拉科说家庭聚会，西弗勒斯。我不知道他们会带他来——”

“谁？”西弗勒斯打断了他，恐惧着即将揭晓的答案。卢修斯无奈地凝视着他，那双灰色的眼睛在恳求他的原谅。“卢修斯——”

“我认为，”一个声音打断了他，“他是想提醒你，救世之星毁了他的家庭聚会。”听见这个声音，西弗勒斯浑身僵硬起来。当哈利·波特从一棵巨大的盆栽棕榈树后走了出来，卢修斯对他强健的体格发出一个小声的“噫”。西弗勒斯竭力不去注意他如何自第六年长大长开，不去留意男孩如何在那一年疲于奔命然后得到甚至魁地奇手也会嫉妒的肌肉。他试着不去思考这个男——孩如何做到比他只矮一点的。哈利朝西弗勒斯点了点头。“夜安，教授。”他转向那个金发男人，“下次你要是还想闲聊，马尔福先生，我建议你先看看周围环境。”然后这个奇迹男孩漫步着走开了。

卢修斯朝他转过身来，张口准备道歉。西弗勒斯举起一只手阻止了他。“不、要、说、话。”他转身离开他的朋友，大步穿过房间走到吧台。他拿了一瓶他能找到的最昂贵的威士忌，给自己倒了一杯，一饮而尽后又倒满了它。见鬼，这都是卢修斯的错。

“这都是你的错，罗纳德·比利斯·韦斯莱。”西弗勒斯听到那熟悉的嘶声。

“对不起，伙计。”

“如果你不得不是同性恋，为什么你还不得不爱上那个见鬼的混球？”

“噢。”

“妈的。金[2]过来了。见鬼的我得喝上一杯。”

当波特走进他的视线，走过他的身边，走到吧台，他几乎躲进柱子里。情人间的争吵？那又如何。即使波特和韦斯莱分手，他仍旧不是同性恋。何况他还比西弗勒斯年轻二十岁。还有，他极其厌恶他的前任教授。另外，当然，优雅自信的哈利·詹姆·波特，魔法界的救世主，永远不可能被他年老油腻混蛋的前任教授吸引，哪怕他凭自己的能力成了什么战争英雄。当纳西莎和卢修斯领着一群红头发走向餐桌，西弗勒斯叹了口气，跟着人群过去。  
只是一顿晚餐。他可以撑过去的。显然卢修斯没有胆子把波特安排在他旁边。

然而比那更糟。那个男人坐在他的对面。双胞胎里缺了一只耳朵的那个坐在他的一侧，另一侧是格兰杰。坐在这两人之间他整晚都愉快地笑着。只是除了几次格兰杰把手放到他手上的时候。这些触碰让波特皱眉，然后他假装吃饭移开了手。那个女孩在挑逗他？去年她和韦斯莱接触密切，大约她想向前看。不过除了那几次触摸之外，他们彼此之间似乎相处融洽。令人好奇。仍旧只是因为好奇，为什么最年轻的那个韦斯莱没有坐在他的旁边？或许他们完全闹翻了。

之后是甜点时间。见鬼，那个男人喜欢他的甜点。他之前应该得到提醒。警告：长期的甜点时间可能导致观察者极端的痛苦[3]与不适。西弗勒斯看着他饱满的嘴唇含着叉子，绿眸喜悦地眨着，粉色的舌头伸出去接滴下来的糖霜。西弗勒斯燃烧着的黑眸瞪着首位，直到卢修斯的灰眸看向了他。男人脸上带着因为愧疚而泛起的微微红晕。该死的直截了当[4]（呃，不是那个直）。这都是卢修斯的错。  
TBC  
———————————————————————————————  
[1]  
Pixie，一个家养小精灵  
[2]  
Gin，金妮的简称  
[3]  
hardness双关，原文为extremehardness and discomfort  
[4]  
straight双关，原文为Damn straight.(Well, actually not the straight part)


	2. Chapter 2

三个月后，卢修斯回来找他。

“求你，西弗勒斯。他们想让我过去。你去过那里吗？”

事实上他去过。为了凤凰社的事情去过一两次，但是拜访都在夜间而且非常简短。“没有。”

“你欠我的。”

“我要雇个杀手杀你，这样我就可以救你的命，那么你就可以不再说起这个见鬼的生命之债。”

“很好。我星期六来接你，然后我们幻影移形过去。”西弗勒斯怒视着他。“哦，西弗勒斯，穿一件有其他颜色的衣服。”

————————————————————————————————————

所以他穿了一件银边的黑袍，轻薄而温暖。他，卢修斯和纳西莎幻影移形到韦斯莱家魔法保护层的边缘，然后沿着小路走向那栋歪歪扭扭的小房子。当他们走近房子的背面时，他可以看见一张长长的野餐桌，一群红头发围着它打转。红头发里还有两个金发和一个褐发。没有来自黑头发的威胁。

一群韦斯莱热心地迎接了他们，但是西弗勒斯发现自己很难放松，因为他不断扫视人群，找着那个让他魂牵梦系的男孩。每当后门打开，他都会差点跳起来。提心吊胆了半个小时，他决定出去散步。他在小池塘边走了半圈，一朵紫色小花引起他的注意。他正在研究这株植物，一阵喧闹吸引了他。他抬头一看，立刻庆幸自己离地面如此之近。他的手掌摁在地上，撑着他的身体，因为看着面前景象，他的心脏几乎落进他的胃里。几乎所有韦斯莱都聚集在那个高大的身影旁边，他的红色傲罗长袍和黑色龙皮靴子足以令人印象深刻。波特用拥抱和微笑向他们问好，然后弯腰把一个小孩抱进怀里。小孩的头发颜色从韦斯莱那种红色变成墨黑，波特发自内心地大笑。西弗勒斯抓住这朵稀有的花，塞进自己口袋，然后站起身来，继续在池塘边漫步。当他回来在卢修斯和纳西莎边上落座，那个见鬼的太过性感的男孩被几个人拉去打魁地奇比赛了。

西弗勒斯偷偷看着哈利·波特，他正骑着飞天扫帚，伸手去抓金色飞贼。他换了傲罗长袍，穿着一条褪色的麻瓜紧身牛仔裤，还有一件蓝色衬衫。和他的第一场魁地奇比赛比起来，他的着陆进步很大，西弗勒斯看着那双黑色靴子轻轻落在地上。几秒后，最年轻的那个韦斯莱在他身边着陆，西弗勒斯轻易听见她的声音。

“哈利，你飞的时候真是漂亮极了。我去给你弄点喝的，你一定很热。”她甜美的音调让西弗勒斯厌恶。

“好的，金，那听起来不错，冷水就行。”他走到野餐桌旁，他的眼睛对上西弗勒斯的眼睛。

“你好，教授。没想到会在这儿见到你。”

西弗勒斯耸肩。“我不再是教授了，波特。”

波特在他对面的长椅上坐下，温和地笑着。“没错。你有了自己的药剂店，是吗？那么我该怎么称呼你呢？斯内普？”他的心脏因为那个非正式称谓狂跳起来，他努力克制他的冲动，没有伸手去捂那颗背信弃义几乎快要跳出胸腔的器官。波特继续说着，好像他的话没有影响西弗勒斯。“先生？魔药大师斯内普？或者只是大师[1]？”

妈的！这个家伙在朝他抛媚眼？现在他不能肯定是否应该去抓他的心还是去抓他的那玩意儿。他瞪着他的前学生。“先生就好，波特。”

男人笑了起来，西弗勒斯觉得自己听到一声轻柔的“可惜”。波特伸手把一个绿头发的小怪物抱到膝上，同时一杯水被放到他面前的桌上。那只臭鼬把手放到他的肩上，波特立刻抽开手去，打翻了水，死死扣住女孩的手腕，同时弯下身子保护孩子。一秒钟后，波特松开了孩子，也放开了手腕。

“见鬼，金妮。”

“说真的，金妮，到现在为止你早该学到教训了。”格兰杰的声音从西弗勒斯背后传来。

红头女孩恼火地喘着气，瞪着另外那个女孩。

“到莫莉奶奶这儿来，泰迪。”红发的女家主朝呜咽着的孩子招手。“亲爱的哈利，你衣服湿了。我知道金妮芙拉在水里放了冰冻咒，所以就算用了干燥咒，衬衫还是冷的。你得脱了它。”

她朝他伸手，波特顺从地叹了口气。妈的！不、不、不……好吧。西弗勒斯屏住呼吸，惊恐地看着波特脱下衬衫，露出魁地奇训练下形成的健美腹肌，还有长着黑色胸毛的被日光晒黑的胸膛。一条窄窄的黑色卷毛一直延伸，直到消失在他蓝色裤子的腰带间。

“我去拿一件罗恩的衬衫。”

“不，不。”莫莉劝他。“我觉得泰迪被吓到了。他需要你。”她把那个抽着鼻子的孩子推给他的教父。波特把他抱在怀里，带他坐下。“罗恩，”莫莉喊道。“罗恩，帮哈利拿一件干净的衬衫。”

他们很快照办（谁敢违抗莫莉·韦斯莱？），但是西弗勒斯没有分神注意他们。波特施咒，让魔杖尖闪出火花，小孩开心地笑着，西弗勒斯的世界里只剩下被日光晒黑的手臂和肌肉。他想坐在波特腿上，在那个男人袒露的胸膛上咯咯笑着。见鬼。他转过头瞪着那双灰色眼睛，然后看着他的笑容逐渐消失。这都是卢修斯的错。

————————————————————————————————————

“这都是你的错，罗纳德·韦斯莱。”

“见鬼。”

没错，见鬼。那个可怜的家伙总是被人埋怨吗？

“如果你不赞同他的……问题——”

“问题！问题？金妮，你认为我也有一个‘问题’吗？”

“我不是这个意思——”

“滚开，金妮。”

他走过时，西弗勒斯听见他沉重的脚步声，紧接的是柔软一些的脚步声。西弗勒斯从果园的树荫下走出来。他们谈论的是波特？极有可能。那个男孩有什么“问题”？罗纳德也有？听起来是这样。西弗勒斯听过一种麻瓜疾病，创伤后应激障碍，战后经常出现的症状。是这个问题吗？他远远听到莫莉·韦斯莱唤大家吃饭的声音，他走回野餐桌。

波特坐在比尔·韦斯莱和格兰杰之间。这次他故意坐在那个磨人的黑头发对面，以便在他眼下研究他。他似乎既高兴又轻松，和比尔谈论孩子，和格兰杰讨论魔法部。除了……她又那么做了。她抚摸他的手，迫使他假装吃饭来摆脱她。格兰杰就是那个他们共同的问题吗？战争的最后一年，韦斯莱和她约会。最年轻的那个韦斯莱对这新出现的潜在威胁感到不安，这倒可以理解。见鬼，他不应该关心这些。他不应该关心波特的感情生活。这都是卢修斯的错。  
TBC

[1]  
Master双关，原文为Or just Master?


	3. Chapter 3

三个月后，卢修斯回来找他。

“那是你教子的生日，西弗勒斯。”

“那么我下周带他出去吃饭。”

“纳西莎会失望的。”西弗勒斯朝他眨着眼睛，卢修斯笑了。“马尔福庄园，星期六五点。哦，西弗勒斯，穿一件有其他颜色的衣服。”

————————————————————————————————————

所以他穿了一件蓝边的黑袍，德拉科最喜欢蓝色。马尔福庄园的花园里满是彩色装饰小灯和悬浮着的蜡烛。喷泉周围摆着桌子，孔雀昂首阔步地四处走着。桌子和花园小路之间建了一个迷你舞池。火把照亮了小路，情侣可以来一次浪漫的散步。西弗勒斯向女主人和小寿星问好，然后走向小路，坐到一张隐蔽的长凳上。他沉默地看着聚会区域，几分钟后他听见声音由远及近，从小路另一端传来。

“求你，哈利，就一支舞。”

他们转弯，西弗勒斯看到波特穿着深蓝色的正式长袍，与他被日光晒黑的肌肤极为相称。那个韦斯莱女孩穿着一件灰蓝色长袍，显然是想和波特相配。他停下来看向她。“金妮，我说过了——哦，你好，先生。”

金妮芙拉转身去看他在跟谁说话，然后她瞪着她的魔药教授。

西弗勒斯点了点头。“波特。韦斯莱。”

她没理他，转过身去看着波特。“是那样吗，哈利？”她凶狠地说，“你真的希望那样？”波特无奈地耸了耸肩，勉强地笑了一下。

“你早知道，金妮。你知道了两年，你只是拒绝承认。”

她咆哮着离开波特，愤怒地瞪了西弗勒斯一眼，好像他们的争吵都是他的错。她气冲冲地跑开，波特叹了口气。

“感情问题，波特？”西弗勒斯忍不住问。

那双绿眸看向他，他哼了一声。“还是把它称为‘人际问题’好了，就这样吧。”他看着他的老教授，“已经准备逃离聚会了吗，斯内普？它甚至还没开始。”

他耸了耸肩。“德拉科知道我在这里。我已经表达了我的敬意[1]。”

波特笑了。“这可不是守灵，斯内普。”

“你在这儿，哈利。”两个男人看了过去，格兰杰出现在小路上。“哦，你好，斯内普先生。”

他点了点头。“格兰杰。”

“药剂店的生意好吗，先生？”她礼貌地问。

“不错，谢谢。你推翻神奇生物管理控制司进展如何？”

“进展完美，先生。我已经进入人形科了。再过几年，我应该可以完全负责地下四楼[2]。”

她不卑不亢地说出这一番话，令他印象深刻。她转向微笑着的波特。“过来，哈利，饭前拼盘上来了。”她把手放在他的腰上，西弗勒斯注意到他先是皱了皱眉，然后才微笑起来。

“好吧，敏[3]。但是我可不吃那些腥味的鱼蛋。”他转身看着西弗勒斯。“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，先生。”

波特微笑的时候，西弗勒斯几乎停止呼吸。梅林，现在他要得心脏病了。这都是卢修斯的错。

————————————————————————————————————

“这都是你的错，罗恩。”

“见鬼，德拉科。这是你的生日聚会。”

“我现在想要我的生日礼物。”那个熟悉的声音在发牢骚。

见鬼。他就该跟着波特和格兰杰离开这里而不是越走越深。他需要在听到或者看到任何会给他留下心灵创伤的东西之前离开这里。

“今天早上我给过你生日礼物，德雷[4]。午饭后又给过你。哦，见鬼，你真是贪得无厌。跪着，我们动作快点。”

他的教子在尖叫吗？西弗勒斯迅速返回，走出小路，来到桌边。他第一个注意到的就是波特（毫无疑问），他被他的同龄人，西弗勒斯以前的学生们，围着。格兰杰和韦斯莱女孩不在这里，但是那个古怪的洛夫古德却在。西弗勒斯选了一张桌子坐了下来。一个酒杯出现在他的空盘子旁边，他拿起杯子，饮了一口凉爽的酒水。他扫视人群，每当再次扫视之前，他的视线总会落回波特身上。他看到德拉科和罗纳德从小路里走了出来。德拉科脸上还是带着他一贯的得意笑容，韦斯莱则是看着身边这个他刚——不。别想下去。尽管……感谢他的教子动作这么迅速，尤其当这是红头发今天的第三次。

他的目光回到人群中，但是波特不见了。洛夫古德也是。他看向花园，然后在舞池边发现了他们。波特笑着试图跟上女孩古怪的舞蹈。所以他和洛夫古德跳舞而不是和韦斯莱跳舞？令人好奇。这首歌结束之后，一首轻缓的曲子开始演奏。格兰杰不知从哪冒了出来，走向舞池里的波特。她说了什么，他转过头来。西弗勒斯顺着他的视线，看到舞池对面的韦斯莱女孩。她站在那里，身侧的双手紧握成拳。他回头看着波特，那一刹那，他觉得那年轻人在和格兰杰说话之前看了他一眼。她点点头，然后他们离开舞池。

他们走向一张桌子，然后坐下，他的目光一直跟着两人。格兰杰拿起他们盘子里的卡片，研究菜单。她指了几样东西，波特点头。一秒钟后，他们的食物出现在了他们面前。一个银金色头发的高个儿女人坐到波特旁边，他高兴地向她打招呼。他们谈了一会，西弗勒斯看着、等着。虽然很难察觉，但是他知道会发生的。触摸，皱眉，拿起叉子，避免触碰。这几乎像是他们两个之间的一场表演。波特打算再忍受她多久？他们做了十年好友不足以让这个女人这样骚扰他。不过他没有立场说任何话。

————————————————————————————————————

他要得偏头痛了。这都是卢修斯的错。  
TBC

[1]  
pay respect双关，原文为I have paid my respects.  
[2]  
地下四楼即为神奇生物管理控制司，魔法部第二大部门  
[3]  
Mione，赫敏的简称  
[4]  
Dray，德拉科的简称


	4. Chapter 4

没错，那都是卢修斯的错。他只想摘些洋苏草[1]。皮克希是他见过的最具园艺才能的生物（他没有算上自然界的精灵，因为他从没见过），把马尔福庄园的温室打理得井井有条。他收集了几罐洋苏草，然后打算短暂逗留一下，跟卢修斯打个招呼之后就回魔药间。但是马尔福正在接待客人。让他惊讶的不是罗纳德，而是盘踞在沙发上的红头发双胞胎。四个人围在壁炉前，探头讨论着什么。

“在做什么？我认为我从没见过这对双胞胎这么严肃。”

卢修斯朝他挥手，然后递给西弗勒斯一杯琥珀色的液体。“和他们的生意有关。”西弗勒斯“嗯”了一声，接过杯子，抿了一口。“我同意让皮克希尝试种植你要求的卡德尔根。”

西弗勒斯举杯致意。“谢谢。当然，如果造成损害，我会给你赔偿。”

卢修斯挥手拒绝了他。“我有信心皮克希可以种好它。”西弗勒斯点头同意。

“西弗勒斯，你会，是吗？”

西弗勒斯转身看着他的教子，四双眼睛盯着他。他转身对卢修斯说：“稍等。似乎现在需要用到我的专长。”男人点了点头，他走向那四个人。“我会很多事情，德拉科，你得具体描述。”

金头发指着两个年长的红头发。“乔雷德和弗治[2]正在研究新产品，但是他们希望得到一些建议，有关他们使用的复杂药剂。我觉得你能够提供你的专业知识。”

他朝双胞胎抬起眉毛。“比如？”他们列出一串难以制作的魔药，还有一些西弗勒斯很少使用的魔药药材，他立刻被吸引住了。“我大概有一些关于其中某些药材的卷轴和书籍。我很乐意跟你们分享。我得承认我的确有点想看你们的计划。”

“你可以找个晚上过来看看，先生。”弗雷德建议。

“我们很荣幸能带你参观商店，并且得到一些建议。”乔治补充。

“明天如何？”他建议道。双胞胎点头同意。

“不行。”他们转身看着那个较为年轻的韦斯莱。他给了双胞胎一个意味深长的眼神。“哈利有个——”他的眼睛朝西弗勒斯瞥了一眼，然后重新看向双胞胎，“问题。”

“我们会在闪电来袭之前结束，我们的小弟弟。”得了，这简直神秘莫测。

“如果他真的需要我们帮忙的话。”弗雷德看向西弗勒斯，“明天就行，先生。我们非常期待。”双胞胎站起身来，同他握手。

简直令人愉快。现在他会花费整个夜晚思考波特会有什么“问题”，还有他需要或者不需要韦斯莱们帮忙的原因。这都是卢修斯的错。

————————————————————————————————————

“这都是你的错，罗尼小宝贝[3]。”

“滚开，弗雷德。”

“只是随口说说，如果你不想忍受斯内普，你就不该跟马尔福约会。”

“不是这样，乔治，你知道的。”那个较为年轻的韦斯莱的嗓音穿透门板，“哈利仍是商店的合伙人。你想他会有什么感受，要是你把斯内普当供应商？”

“他会认为这是绝佳的商业意识。”

“他会心烦意乱，就是这样。你知道他——”

“嘘，我听到了什么声音。”

西弗勒斯走到商店对面，研究一个橱窗。所以波特仍旧那么厌恶他吗？他们偶遇的那几次里，他既客气又友好，有时几乎算得上是调情。虽然这可能只是个一厢情愿的想法，不是那人的一厢情愿，而是他人的一厢情愿。他的心脏因为这个念头坠下去了一些。

“教——斯内普。”弗雷德在门后出现，他看了过去。

“啊，韦斯莱先生，”他手里拿着一个瓶子。“秘鲁粉，相当不稳定的东西。”

他点点头。“这是我们一直在做的事情之一。到这里来，我们还有一些新点子。”

他跟着双胞胎中的这个走进里屋，乔治和罗纳德站在那里安静地交谈着。两人走进房里，他们抬头看了看。

“我去前面看着。”罗纳德说。“先生。”当他走过西弗勒斯身边的时候，他打了个招呼。

接下去的一个小时，他们研究双胞胎的各种发明和想法，讨论魔药和魔药药材的实际用途和潜在用途。直到他们听到关门声，他们才想起外面的世界。

“他回来了？”那一时间西弗勒斯以为波特发现了他最深的秘密而要来杀死他。

“哈利，等等。”罗纳德狂乱地警告着。

“弗雷德·吉德翁·韦斯莱，你这个懦弱的混球，出来。”

“惨了。”弗雷德低声说，躲进更后面的房间。

“呃哦。”乔治也低声说。“我猜计划失败了。”

“我知道你在后面。‘雇个妓子’，见鬼。这是我人生最后一次征求你的意见。好像你妹妹没法看透那是个妓子——”波特转过拐角，眼神狂野，头发乱得像他一直用手指抓着它，气得满脸通红。而且还穿着那条该死的麻瓜牛仔裤。他看到了西弗勒斯，他的脸色白了一刻，然后变红。“妈的[4]。”

“雇了妓子的人普遍都会这么做，波特。”

他摇了摇头。“不，我不是说——”

“明显不是。如果你刚刚才知道应该对一个妓子做什么的话。”

角落里传来一声鼻音，波特转身，盯着他的目标。波特走了过去，那个家伙这才意识到自己的错误。他退到墙边，发出一声尖锐的“嗯”。

“这个时候我早该诅咒你了，弗雷德·韦斯莱。我告诉过你别这么做。我告诉过你这个主意糟糕透顶。我可以自己应付你妹妹。我不需要她走进我的卧室，看到我的床上坐着一个妓子，还是一副等我干他的样子。现在她认为这都是一种手段，你让我回到了六个月前。”西弗勒斯几乎停止呼吸。他肯定听错了。波特刚刚只是说错话了[5]。他激动的时候就会这样，不是吗？

当波特转向他身旁的人，西弗勒斯退进阴影里。他可不想让那个打败黑魔王的男孩把怒火烧到他的头上来。“你也参与了吧，乔治·法比安？”

西弗勒斯看见这个陷入困境的双胞胎涨红了脸。“我可能去了俱乐部雇人。”

“可能？可能！就这样吧。我受够你们两个了。”他停了下来，深呼吸后平静地问：“谁付钱？”

西弗勒斯看见双胞胎交换目光。“付钱？”

波特再次深呼吸（他真的学会控制情绪了），慢慢解释：“那个妓子。你们肯定不会在想让我为他付钱。”

又是那个字眼，“他”。不过他们只是为了捉弄他们的妹妹才雇了一个男人，正如波特所说。

“蜜糖[6]！”三个男人因为他的大叫跳了起来。几秒钟后，一阵铃铛声飘了过来。“左转，甜心。”哈利嘲弄地大叫，装出甜蜜的样子来。

片刻之后，一个年轻男孩出现在拐角处。他看上去不到十八，见鬼，他看上去不到十六。他的体毛全被剃掉，顶着金色的爆炸头，在地板上拖着脚步走路。他那件裁剪不齐的红衬衫几乎没有盖住他的乳头，他那条半截的牛仔短裤低得露出了他金色的丁字裤，不过西弗勒斯认为他是故意这么做的。他的手腕上绕着一圈小铃铛，随着他的一举一动叮当作响。他浑身盖着闪粉，多得足够让整个赫奇帕奇寝室闪闪发光。波特指着弗雷德：“那个家伙会付钱给你，蜜糖。”

男孩走到波特身边，靠在他的身上。“但是人家还没赚到应得的钱欸。”他的手指在波特的胸口打转，西弗勒斯不得不吞下一句诅咒。

波特抓住男孩的手腕，移开了它。“抱歉，我不和小孩上床。”

男孩站直身体：“我也不。那么你想要一个主人吗？”他这种撩人的声音和他现在的服饰不甚匹配。男孩的手移向波特的胯部，西弗勒斯还没来得及思考，他的魔杖已经滑入他的手心。

但是波特先行抓住了他的手腕。“没人胆敢主宰我，男孩。”他发出嘶声，这些语句中蕴藏着的强大力量几乎让西弗勒斯晕厥过去。波特把那个妓子推向弗雷德。“付钱给他，然后让他从我眼前滚开。”他转向乔治，“你选了他？你觉得我是什么？只是因为我不能得到我想要的男人并不代表我还是个没干过男人的处。我可以向你保证，我完全有能力找到乐子。那个，”他指着弗雷德和“蜜糖”离开的地方，“玩意根本不是我喜欢的那种——”

“哈利！”

“什么？”他转向罗纳德，绿眸看见黑眸，他僵住了。他站着瞪了他几秒钟。“妈的！”他看向乔治。“妈的。”最后他转向罗纳德，声音里充满痛苦，“我——我觉得恶心。”他推开罗纳德，然后离开。

乔治朝前走了一步。“我——”

“你让他一个人待着吧。”罗纳德说，他点点头。“教授——先生。”西弗勒斯看向那个较为年轻的韦斯莱，他正咬着他的下唇，双手绞在一起。“如果你不说出去，哈利会——我们会非常感激。哈利还没——走出那个事情。”

西弗勒斯点了点头。“我从不搬弄是非，韦斯莱先生。”

年轻人点了点头。“谢谢。”

“我该走了。”他转向另一个韦斯莱，“你这里很有意思，韦斯莱先生。我会常来的。”

男人点了点头，西弗勒斯转身离开。他无知觉地走着，幻影移形回家。他拒绝思考，拒绝去想刚才那个小时里发生的事，他先得喝一杯，至少一杯。喝了一杯之后，他又给自己倒了一杯，跌坐进壁炉前那个他最喜欢的椅子里，让火温暖他的身体。妈的！哈利·见鬼的·波特是个同性恋者。是个男同。就像德拉科，就像——哦。所以这就是他和他的好友共有的“问题”。不过仍旧没有差别。波特还是比他年轻二十年。他还是极其厌恶他的前任教授，这一点显而易见，知道他要过去都会让波特犯恶心。他把剩余烈酒倒满玻璃杯。这难道不是更糟？大约在另外的平行世界，他们可能会是爱人。或者更多。该死。现在他要得偏头痛了。他确信，在某种程度上，这也都是卢修斯的错。  
TBC

[1]  
作者可能有意可能无意，洋苏草是小哈的出生月花，宝宝的《瞒天过海》里也曾提到  
[2]  
Forge and Gred，乔雷德和弗治  
[3]  
Ickle Ronniekins（罗尼小宝贝），来自Ickle Diddkins（达达小宝贝）  
[4]  
f**k双关，原文为F**k.  
[5]  
这里以及后文小哈都说的是him，不是her，SS认为是他口误，SS认为那个“妓子”应该是妓女。因为如果“妓子”是男妓，说明小哈可能是同……所以SS紧张……  
[6]  
Sugar，男妓的名字


	5. Chapter 5

一个月后，卢修斯回来找他。西弗勒斯没有办法逃开这次聚会。

“订婚晚宴在星期六。纳西莎坚持一切已经准备就绪，但是男孩想要到圣诞节再结婚。”

“六点？”

卢修斯点了点头。“还有一件事，西弗勒斯。我觉得德拉科希望你当傧相。”

好了，这倒是令他震惊。“扎比尼呢？倒不是说我没有倍感荣幸。”

卢修斯低头看着自己的手。“他也是的，没错，偶数傧相。”他同情地看着西弗勒斯，“罗恩也有两个。”

西弗勒斯集中精力呼吸。吸气，呼气。那一定是波特和格兰杰。吸气，呼气。哈利·穿正式长袍时极其性感的·波特。缓慢，放松。哈利·虽然是同性恋但是和你没关系因为对你而言仍然遥不可及的·波特。缓慢，放松。当碎裂的玻璃溅到壁炉上时，卢修斯畏缩了一下。“星期六见。”

卢修斯点头，准备离开。他在门口停了一下。“西弗勒斯，穿一件有其他颜色的衣服。”

————————————————————————————————————

所以他穿了一件黑边的黑袍。他到得早了。纳西莎看了他一眼，摇头走开了。

“西弗勒斯。”他转向那个喊他名字的人，然后看到他的教子走下楼梯。他正和一个非常紧张的韦斯莱十指相扣。他穿着一件坠着星星的优雅蓝袍，梳着背头。罗纳德试图驯服他的头发，他穿着一件深色的紫红长袍，令人惊讶的是，这种颜色和他的发色并不冲突。西弗勒斯跟两人握了握手，打了招呼。“喝一杯吗？”

他点点头，跟着德拉科和罗纳德走进卢修斯的书房。“顺便说一句，恭喜你们了。”当德拉科倒酒的时候，他对两人说。

他微笑着把一个杯子递给西弗勒斯，然后把另一个杯子给罗纳德。“谢谢。”德拉科对罗纳德腼腆地笑着，“我也没想到的。这该死的臭鼬让我措手不及。”

罗纳德涨红了脸。“好吧，我那时的确跪着[1]。”西弗勒斯呛了一下，德拉科大笑起来。罗纳德脸上的红晕更深。“不，那不是我的意思。我不是——我们不是——不是那样。”

“他急急忙忙地是想说，”德拉科插嘴说道，“我们在为新家挑选一只小狗，然后他跪下去抱起一只。”德拉科看着罗纳德，眼睛盈满爱意。

罗纳德笑着把手穿过德拉科的头发。“我抬头看他，然后我知道了。”

“温馨感人。”西弗勒斯干巴巴地说。

德拉科清了清嗓子，转身看着西弗勒斯。“我很高兴你来得这么早，西弗勒斯，我想请你答应一件事。”

“哦？”

“我希望你做我的伴郎。”

“哦！”好的，这简直完完全全出人意料。“当然，德拉科。我很荣幸。”

德拉科笑着看他。“太好了，罗恩和我决定办一个单身聚会，所以你得和哈利相处。不过——”

“波特？”

德拉科的笑容凝固了。“是的，他是罗恩的伴郎。”

“啊。那么他知道我是你的伴郎吗？”他问，想着上次看到的那个乌发男神——呃，男人[2]。

“好吧，他不知道。因为我不知道你是否愿意接受。你——有问题吗？”德拉科听上去很担心他。

“没有。”西弗勒斯安慰他的教子，“波特和我可以为你两个搁置分歧。”

德拉科微笑。“谢谢，西弗勒斯。”

西弗勒斯喝完他的威士忌。为什么他最好的朋友不得不有一个同性恋儿子，而且他还爱上了波特最好的朋友？这都卢修斯的错。

————————————————————————————————————

“好了，这都是你自己的错，罗尼。”莫莉·韦斯莱的声音响彻整个大厅。

“你早该知道和马尔福结婚是件大事，儿子。”亚瑟赞同地说。

“但这有这么多人，而这只是订婚晚宴。婚礼会是什么样？”

“巨大的。”

“庞大的。”

“弗雷德！乔治！”莫莉责备地说，“金妮，亲爱的，振作一点。还有，今晚别去打扰亲爱的哈利。”她补充说。

西弗勒斯看着六个红头发从凉亭走向那个改成了餐厅的舞厅。他哼了一声。真的，这个男孩实在有点夸张，仅仅只有大约五十个人出席晚宴。不过那对双胞胎说得没错，婚礼会是盛大的，至少会有二百个人出席。走出凉亭，他准备参加晚宴时，他听见一声柔和的“哦”。他转身看到波特脸色苍白地盯着他看。

“夜、夜安，先生。”

见鬼，这个男人穿什么都漂亮至极。他又穿了那件深蓝色的长袍，西弗勒斯回想起那个韦斯莱女孩穿的是浅绿色长袍。今晚没有情侣装了（干得漂亮，臭鼬！）。他朝男人点了点头。“波特。”男人站在那里尴尬地看着他，像在担心西弗勒斯可能咬他（好吧，他的确可能咬他，如果波特即兴乞求【不是】要求【不是】提出一些他可能感兴趣的事情[3]。不过他不认为那是这个男人在担心的）。他叹了口气。“波特，我已经告诉韦斯莱我不会说出去的。”男人点了点头，好像他知道，不过仍然怀疑。西弗勒斯叹了口气，抚摸着他的脸。“我是世上最后论断你的人，波特。”波特点了点头，然后停了下来，摇了摇头，僵在原地。梅林，为什么他非得爱上这个星球上最木知木觉的家伙？“见鬼，哈利，我必须说得那么清楚吗？”

波特惊讶于他用了他的教名。该死，他不想让这个溜出来的。波特终于明白过来，他睁大眼睛，张开那张完美的粉唇：“你的意思？你——你是——”

西弗勒斯点了点头。“没错，波特。”他凑近过去，近得可以闻到男人的古龙香水，然后对他耳语。“我也和男人上床[4]。”

他站直身体，期待看到波特脸上震惊的表情。然而，男人嘴角卷起一抹坏笑。“哦，我不是和男人上床，西弗勒斯，我上那些男人。”

他看着男人漫步走向舞厅。血液涌向他的下腹，西弗勒斯吞下一句呜咽。叹了口气，他走回凉亭等着他的勃起结束。当他走进舞厅，纳西莎递给他一杯香槟，把他拖向一群巫师。接下来的半小时，他闲聊了一阵，偶尔扫视人群。有好几次他觉得自己似乎被人盯着，但是他没能找到那人。不过有一两次他发现波特怪异地看着他（好吧，好吧，可能四次，他没有数）。终于，那一群人开始坐下，准备吃饭，西弗勒斯找着他的名牌。克兰西，金斯莱，扎比尼。他在这儿，两人之间，扎比尼和——见鬼！

“夜安，先生。”

“夜安，斯内普先生。”

“波特，格兰杰。”他坐了下来，他的膝盖不小心（或者？没错，绝对是不小心）碰到波特的膝盖。另外那个男人似乎没注意到，西弗勒斯松了一口气。当大家都坐下来后，卢修斯站了起来，所有目光都转向他。

“我想借此机会感谢诸位今晚的到来。我们最亲密的朋友能与我们一起见证这一具有纪念价值的时刻，这对纳西莎、莫莉、亚瑟，以及我本人意义重大。过去的一年里，我欣喜地看见我的儿子坠入爱河，纳西莎和我非常期待罗恩和他的家人成为我们的家人。”他向坐在桌子中间的两人举起酒杯。“献给罗恩和德拉科。祝福你们，孩子。”西弗勒斯随着桌上其他人举杯，向这一对敬酒。卢修斯回到位上，盘子里出现了食物，晚宴正式开始。

“罗恩说德拉科请你做他的伴郎。”

西弗勒斯转向他身边那个神秘至极的黑发男人。“没错，我自己也很惊讶。”

波特耸肩。“我不惊讶。他对你评价很高。”

西弗勒斯从不知道他们会谈论他的事情。“哦？你们的交谈沉闷到需要你谈论你的老教授了吗？”西弗勒斯咬了一口他的羊肉。味道很好。

波特的笑声清越。“不是这样，完全不是。”触摸，皱眉，吃饭。他的余光看见那些动作。“那天我正和弗雷德说话。”

“重新开始和那对双胞胎说话了吗？”

“嗯？哦，是的。很难一直生他们两个的气。”他的眼里闪过一道邪气的光，一阵兴奋的颤抖沿着西弗勒斯的脊柱流淌。“特别是当莫莉发现他们把一部分房租付给一个男妓的时候。”

西弗勒斯忍回一声鼻息。“韦斯莱们的妈妈是怎么知道这件事的？”触摸，皱眉，吃饭。

波特毫不在乎地耸耸肩：“可能某次谈话我不小心说漏了吧。”

“你可真像一个斯莱特林，波特先生。”

“我有我成功的时刻。”

“我毫不怀疑。”他笑了起来，西弗勒斯的心脏忘了如何跳动。

“弗雷德说你有兴趣帮助他们开发出一系列产品。”

西弗勒斯点了点头：“他们有一些非常有趣的想法。”

波特笑着，西弗勒斯因为那美妙的声音几乎被他的土豆呛住。“确实，他们的确有趣，不过有时也很吓人。”

“波特”。两人看向凑过来的扎比尼。“德雷说你负责单身聚会，你有什么好主意？”

“哦，不。不要又是那样。”格兰杰的声音飘到他们这里。触摸，皱眉，吃饭。

波特笑了。“我确实有好主意。你听说过美国拉斯维加斯吗？”

扎比尼笑了，西弗勒斯突然感到非常担心。“哦，是啊，那太棒了。你告诉他们了吗？”

“没有，我准备先全部安排好。”

“我需要参加安排吗？”西弗勒斯问道，因为他觉得他至少应该象征性地表现出一些兴趣。

扎比尼哼了一声：“你知道怎么找乐子吗，斯内普？”

西弗勒斯咆哮起来。“扣二十——呸！”

那两个人大笑。“好吧，教授。”哈利拍着他的大腿（哦，梅林），那手掌下的肌肤几乎燃烧起来（甜蜜的梅林的胡须）。“旧习难改。不过我不认为给斯莱特林扣分是个旧习。”

扎比尼又哼了一声。“他在地窖的时候完全是个噩梦。上上下下地给斯莱特林扣分。有时他会闯进宿舍，为了确保我们待在床上。”

波特窃笑起来。“幸好我没去斯莱特林，否则我大概不得不学会穿着衣服睡觉。我可不想让我的院长见到我一丝不挂的样子。”

“我见过很多男孩一丝不挂的样子，波特。我敢肯定你不会比别人更加令人印象深刻。”

“哦，你更喜欢年轻男孩，斯内普？”波特的手他的腿上慢慢移开，他继续吃饭。扎比尼哼了一声，再一次地（真的，那会变成旧习）。“我猜我选格兰芬多是件好事，”波特继续说着，“我不想成为什么诱惑。”

“你选？你是想说分院帽选吧？”西弗勒斯好奇地看着男孩。

绿眸研究着他。“有时，斯内普大师，我们自己选自己的道路。”触摸，（他已经皱眉了），吃饭。

好了，现在他完全糊涂了。分院帽想把波特放在斯莱特林？波特怎么让它改变主意的？这根本毫无可能。他注视着他身边那人。也许并非毫无可能。梅林，这都是卢修斯的错。  
TBC

[1]  
SS想歪了，就是这样  
[2]  
此处意译，原文为the raven haired sex- er, savior  
[3]  
SS非常委婉地在思考给小哈咬  
[4]  
SS说的是："I take it up the arse, too."小哈说的是："I don't take it, Severus. I give it."  
SS的原意是：我也肛交。意思是说他是男同。但是这句话也有“我是受”的意思，所以小哈说：我不是受，我是攻。此处意译。


	6. Chapter 6

他痛恨这个男人。真的痛恨。

“你知道那是什么地方吗？”西弗勒斯把小册子扔在卢修斯桌上。

金发男人厚颜无耻地坏笑起来。“有点像阿姆斯特丹的红灯区，如果我正确理解了布雷斯的话。”

“你居然能够容忍这个？”西弗勒斯气急败坏地说。他在那个单身聚会的安排里很少有发言权，除了说他何时有空，以及为了某些原因他们向他确认他有一张有效的驾驶证（他的确有，他毕竟是在麻瓜中长大的）。波特只是告诉他一切尽在掌控，只要相信他就行（好吧，这真是令人欣慰）。西弗勒斯终于受够了，他去了一个当地的麻瓜旅行社了解这个叫做拉斯维加斯的地方。柜台小姐问他对什么方面感兴趣，他回答说那是一个给他教子的单身派对。她只是微笑着给了他几本小册子，然后告诉他欢迎他在决定购买哪个包价旅行之后回来。

“他们只是男孩，西弗勒斯，让他们享受最后一夜的自由吧。”

“一夜？这是一整个周末，卢修斯。”

“你只是不想去那里看波特和那些可爱的年轻人眉目传情。”

“不，我不想。”他说，“我不想知道什么吸引了他，我不想知道什么让他兴奋。”西弗勒斯一边在书房里踱步，一边把手指绞进他的长头发里。

“他们邀请了我，西弗勒斯。如果你愿意，我会给你精神支持。”卢修斯叹了口气。

西弗勒斯瞪着他的朋友。“你会吗？”

卢修斯耸了耸肩。“你为我遭受很多，战后又帮我应付许多事情。”他哼了一声。“谁能想到事情会变成这样？我的儿子一个月后要和一个所谓的‘血统叛徒’结婚，而你爱上——想上救世之星[1]。”【译者注：本文哈攻，此处意译】

西弗勒斯叹了一声。“谢谢，卢修斯。星期五下午见。”

西弗勒斯转身走到门口，金发男人开口：“所以我没有误会，西弗勒斯，那需要穿麻瓜服装。穿一件有其他颜色的衣服。”

————————————————————————————————————

“这都是你的错，韦斯莱。”扎比尼抖掉他长袍上的灰。

两个韦斯莱的蓝眼瞪着他。“没用门钥匙，扎比尼？”那个年长的韦斯莱这么说道。扎比尼手心向内向他伸出两根手指[2]。“我们在美国，扎比尼。我认为正确的动作是……”查理·韦斯莱朝那个肤色较黑的人伸出一根中指。

“如果你们两个想吵上一周，我会亲自把你们锁进一个房间，直到你们把彼此的脑浆也干出来。”西弗勒斯看着那个女孩把头发从眼睛上撩开，向前走了一步。“现在，我认为我们应该很快会和我们的美国魔法部大使见面了。表现好些。”

这时，一个粗壮的矮个子蹒跚地走进院子。“啊，韦斯莱和马尔福的另外半组成员。非常准时。很好，很好。”他搓着手，西弗勒斯想起旧式电影里反派准备实施他伟大计划的样子。“我是拉斯维加斯分部的乌姆里奇大使，来自美国魔法——哦，天哪。”三根魔杖突然指向他，男人停了下来。“啊，是的，好吧。至少比刚才那组反应好些。呵——呵。”男人尴尬地笑着。“那里有四根魔杖指着我呢。”他慢慢从口袋里掏出一块手帕，擦着额头。“不清楚另外那个乌姆里奇是谁，但是我几乎为他感到难过。你们可以收起那些。”魔杖慢慢被收起来，尽管几双眼睛仍然警惕地盯着他。“好了。我们准备了一个房间，你们可以换上麻瓜服装。然后一辆豪华轿车会送你们去宾馆。”他把他们带到那个房间，他们轮流更换衣物，然后乘上轿车。卢修斯，波特，德拉科，和双胞胎比他们早到一个小时到达酒店，并且敲定周末计划。

他们到达酒店，五个人都说不出话来。这里几乎和霍格沃茨一样宏大，不过更加现代。他们下了豪华轿车，司机帮助服务生卸下行李。他们跟着这位胖胖的大使走了进去，僵住了，扎比尼甚至低低吹了一声口哨。

“甜蜜的梅林。谁付钱？”

西弗勒斯转向红头发。“我相信是你的未来岳父和最佳配偶，韦斯莱先生。”

“啊。乌姆里奇先生，欢迎回来。”他们转身看到一个穿着考究的高个男人走了过来。他礼貌地朝这组人微笑：“我料想是波特的另外半组成员？”乌姆里奇点头，他继续说：“太好了，他们早就等着了。”他看着服务生说，“这里是巫师寓所，这个是埃里克森。”西弗勒斯不得不保持面无表情来让自己不要太过惊讶。别人没能像他一样克制，而是瞪着那人。他们跟着服务生走到电梯，这个男人才使用了魔咒。西弗勒斯能感觉到那些年轻人因为兴奋而颤抖，甚至格兰杰似乎做好了震惊的准备。他不得不承认，这的确有点令人兴奋。他们终于走出电梯，走向大厅，他们的脚陷入厚厚的毛绒地毯里。服务生停了下来，敲了敲门。门立刻被打开了，是德拉科。

“罗恩，过来看看这个。”他抓住了红头发的胳膊，把他拽进房间。小组的其余成员跟了进去。

它极为巨大。西弗勒斯不得不承认，即便是他，也不能把这里一眼看尽。壁炉，阳台，楼梯，厨房，台球桌，麻瓜电影播放器，几个沙发。简直令人难以置信。波特做得真是尽善尽美。

“谢谢，呃，埃里克森。”西弗勒斯转身看到波特把什么给了服务生。“如果我们需要什么，我们会通知门房。”

“好的，先生，谢谢。”男孩点头，退了出去。

波特关上身后的门，转向他们。“见鬼，哈利。”

波特的笑容几乎照亮房间，至少对西弗勒斯而言。“看得出来。是不是令人惊讶？当然，当我发现这里叫做巫师寓所，我就知道这里简直是为我们准备的。”

“哦，我们的小弟弟来了。”

“还有我们的大哥哥。”

“哦，好的。”波特看见双胞胎后说道，“既然大家都在，我想大致说一下周末的行程计划。”

“你有一个计划？”直到其他人大笑起来，西弗勒斯才意识到他大声说了出来。

“只有当赫敏逼迫我做的时候才有。”他微笑着回答，眨了眨眼。妈的。“今晚我想我们轻松一点。这家酒店有几个很棒的餐厅，所以我想我们可以吃个晚餐，然后尝试一下小型赌博。卢修斯和我已经为那些想参加的人买了一些筹码。明天的话……”波特兴高采烈地搓着手，更像反派准备实施计划的样子，不过西弗勒斯毫不怀疑波特的计划一定足够凶残。“我下午安排了超跑赛车和彩弹游戏。弗雷德、乔治、罗恩，确保带上你们的驾照。我没有花三个月的时间来帮助你们通过驾驶考试，所以你们也可以不参加。如果有谁不想参与其中任何一个，那么也可以去楼下赌场。然而，明天晚上，没有其他选择，必须参加。明天晚餐之后我有一个特殊计划，他们管这个叫‘夜总会之旅’[3]。派对巴士会带我们去几个不同的俱乐部，还包括一个特别的惊喜。”他朝罗恩和德拉科眨眼。“所以，我们现在去吃晚饭，好吗？哦，房间安排。”每个人都转身来看这个黑发男人。“一共有四间房。罗恩和德拉科住楼上主卧。”

“主卧不是通常都在顶楼吗？”双胞胎中的一对喊道。

波特不怀好意地笑着，眨了眨眼（该死，这个家伙眼睛抽了吗？）。“不总这样，弗雷迪[4]。”格兰杰咯咯地笑起来。西弗勒斯可能也会那样，要是他没有为了那个眨眼作着思想斗争的话。“当然，赫敏一人一间。”他继续说，“有两张单人床的房间给卢修斯和西弗勒斯。最后一间卧室实际上是个放东西、换衣服的杂物间。沙发上有足够地方让我们睡觉。好了，我没什么要说的了。一小时后晚餐，如果没有其他异议。”

他们零零散散地点头，低声同意。西弗勒斯和其他人各自去找房间。波特就住在他正对面的一整个周末。哦，梅林，不知如何，他只知道这是卢修斯的错。  
TBC

[1]  
原文为you in lo- lust for the Chosen One，此处意译，本文哈攻。  
[2]  
在英国，手心向内的V字手势意为侮辱，和美国的竖中指相近  
[3]  
night club crawl，拉斯维加斯的一个活动派对巴士在几个俱乐部停留，再去最后一个俱乐部，度过一夜  
[4]  
弗雷德，Freddy。master双关，top双关，原文为：Isn't the one on top usually the master?此句还有：在上面的那个不是通常都是大师（主人）吗？


	7. Chapter 7

西弗勒斯过得非常愉快，而那都是卢修斯的错。

在赌场之夜后的早晨，众人陆陆续续醒来。赌博有点意思，机遇游戏并非全然随机。房间里有一个保险箱，所以他们把魔杖留在了房间里。这没有太大关系，毕竟他们全都至少会用基本无杖魔法。乌姆里奇大使强调魔法部对在“无魔人[1]”周围使用魔法的限制很多（他还是喜欢说“麻瓜”，美国人措词总是稀奇古怪）。西弗勒斯是第一个醒来的。他悄悄走到那个杂物间，看到几个年轻人伸开四肢躺在几个沙发上。双胞胎不在，他料想他们去睡别人的床了。扎比尼睡在一张躺椅里，波特和查理·韦斯莱共用一个L形沙发。查理是坐着睡着的，波特的头枕在他的腿上。西弗勒斯感到一阵嫉妒的刺痛感，他慢慢走向厨房。空瓶子散落在桌上，表明在他休息之后，那些男人继续喝了不少。

西弗勒斯站在厨房的柜台长桌边，等着咖啡冲泡完成（当你需要一个家养小精灵的时候，它们都去哪了？）。波特走了进来。西弗勒斯刚才经过杂物间的时候，他盖着一条毯子，所以他当时没有看到他袒露的身体和他的低腰休闲裤。西弗勒斯紧紧盯着咖啡壶，指望它赶快烧开。

“嗯，咖啡，正是我想要的。哦。”西弗勒斯看见波特伸着懒腰。那柔软的年轻人把双臂伸过他的脑袋，露出他身上的强健腹肌，还有一条从他的肚脐延伸下去的体毛。

西弗勒斯回头看着咖啡壶。“快好了。”他伸手从柜子里拿了另一个杯子。“我还以为你会裸睡，波特。”见鬼。他为什么要说这个？

“很失望吗，西弗勒斯？”波特伸手从他旁边的柜子里拿出奶精和糖包。“我不想让其他人感到尴尬，所以我盖上毯子来保护他们的自尊[2]。”

西弗勒斯哼了一声，然而格兰杰的出现让他免于思考回答。“我需要咖啡。”

接下来的几小时里，大家慢慢醒来。十点过几分，波特把他们推到门口，两辆豪华轿车已经等着了。波特、罗纳德、德拉科、卢修斯和格兰杰挤进第一辆豪华轿车，西弗勒斯发现自己被扔在扎比尼和其余韦斯莱之间。波特告诉他们，要么别喝酒，要么别赛车。这里对这条规定非常严格。

过了一会，他们到了这个大城市郊区的一个大型赛车场。另一组人已经到了，波特正在和服务生说话。他们进了一个包间，焦急地等着他们的教练出现。他们站在观景窗前看着跑车驶过。

“该死，哈利。这几乎像在飞。”

“爸爸从没开过那么快的车。”

“我要红的那辆。”扎比尼说。

“我选了一些不同款式和颜色的车，你们可以自由选择。不过黑色的那辆是给西弗勒斯的。”西弗勒斯猛地抬头，波特背倚着窗，绿眸闪闪发光，嘴上勾着一抹邪气的笑容。

“我不知道，哈利。这看起来很危险。”

“放轻松点，敏。”

“别烦她，罗恩。”波特劝着他的朋友，“你没必要强迫自己，敏。”

她的眼睛闪烁着。“哦，我想试试。可不能让你们占了所有乐趣。”

波特仰头大笑。“相信我，敏。你今天肯定能够玩得开心。”

“你之前干过这个吗，波特？”德拉科的声音从长窗另一端传来。

波特耸了耸肩。“去年夏天查理和我去了德国，我们玩过类似的游戏。还算有趣。”

“有趣？”查理·韦斯莱反问，“你一直在抱怨，说它既平淡又乏味。”

“这是因为他们不让我骑车。我还能说什么，被动参与极为无趣。我喜欢微风吹拂我的头发，喜欢我大腿间的嗡鸣声，还有我双腿的力量。”波特的声音充满热情，他幽深的绿眸对上西弗勒斯的眼睛，让他全身颤抖。“我的双手紧握，一切由我主宰。我喜爱掌控。”

“那是摩托车，哈利。”格兰杰的声音打断了他，“不是性丨爱。”

波特坏笑起来，他的目光从西弗勒斯身上挪开。“你之前干过这个吗[3]，敏？”

“滚开。”

“赫敏！”罗纳德被开门声打断了，几个穿着标准赛车服的人走了进来，胸口绣着车队标志。

“脱衣舞演员，波特？这真是——哦。”罗纳德的手肘击中他未婚夫的胃，西弗勒斯笑了笑。

“波特先生。”其中一个人说。

波特朝德拉科眨眼。“你得等一会儿，德雷，等很久一会儿。”他转身面对那个说话的人。“是我。”

“你觉得他真的准备了脱衣舞演员吗？”格兰杰低声问。

“梅林，但愿如此。”传来了一个意想不到的声音。

“弗雷德！你是直的。”

“所以？”

一个小时之后，西弗勒斯沿着轨道开着他的超跑。跑车换挡毫无缝隙，他感觉手中似乎掌控着完全的力量。他的整个世界几乎都集中到跑车和轨道上了。这辆跑车就像他的延伸，仿佛是波特专门为他订的。一切很快结束，他从车里出来回到人群里，其他人仍然兴奋地谈论着他们的经验。波特是最后停下车的，西弗勒斯看着他从车里出来，眼里闪着兴奋。

“真他妈的太棒了！”

“见鬼，伙计。”罗纳德走过去拍了拍他的后背，“我等不及想看接下去是什么了。”

波特笑了。“我恐怕接下去的活动不如这般刺激。只有一点彩弹游戏。”西弗勒斯听着波特解释，然后和卢修斯交换了一个眼神。“我已经为你和卢修斯安排了回酒店的车，要是你们想回去。”温柔的声音对他耳语，他几乎融化成一汪春水。

“我接受，波特。我认为我应该尝试更多机遇游戏。”

“好主意，西弗勒斯。试试昨晚那个轮丨盘游戏。”

实际上他并没有那么喜欢赌场。卢修斯待在楼下赌场的时候，他单独回了套间。西弗勒斯想着波特从跑车里出来的样子就像他刚刚享受了性丨爱，想着他谈论摩托车和掌控力量时他眼中的闪光。西弗勒斯呜咽着让水流过他的身体，流过他硬起来的地方。见鬼。他的手滑到他的小腹，诅咒着卢修斯当时不让他待在赌场里。这都是卢修斯的错。

————————————————————————————————————

“这都是你的错，罗罗。我喝醉了。”

西弗勒斯点了点头，同意赫敏。他醉得简直离谱，甚至有些饥渴。他下午的那场沐浴没有为哈利的“小小惊喜”做好准备。一切从那些年轻人从彩弹游戏回来开始。当他们不时呻丨吟不时欢呼地走进房间时，西弗勒斯和卢修斯正在打台球。

“该死，敏。你得把我治好，我还是痛。”哈利抱怨。

她大笑着。“我告诉过你，这是关于轨迹还有——”

“一群垃圾。”德拉科打断了她，一瘸一拐地穿过房间。

西弗勒斯看着他的教子。“你怎么了？”

罗恩笑了。“偿还债务。”

“格兰杰几乎把我的腿打断了。”查理走进房间，开始派发小药瓶。

“我觉得她打断了我的一根肋骨。”哈利脱下衬衫，西弗勒斯紧盯着他。当哈利扭过身子寻找瘀伤，西弗勒斯眼睛一眨不眨地看着他健壮的背部。

“我看不到有什么伤痕。”格兰杰向他保证。

“看看我的臀部。”西弗勒斯吞下一个低声的“嗯”。哈利解开他的牛仔裤，拉低一些，只露出他突出的髋关节骨和他被日光晒黑的臀部顶端。

“西弗勒斯，你在盯着他看。”卢修斯小声在他耳边低语，他摇摇头，转过身去，试图喘口气。

“该死，波特。”布雷斯惊讶地叫起来，西弗勒斯不肯回头去看发生了什么。“你早上忘穿内裤了吗？”

“哈利从来不穿内裤。”罗恩的回答真是帮了大忙了。

“当我们野营的时候，这简直不能更尴尬。”赫敏补充。西弗勒斯需要再去洗个澡。

他们在酒店的另一个餐厅吃了一顿美味的晚餐，然后回到房间，准备参加晚上的活动。西弗勒斯之前去过麻瓜俱乐部。他穿着他一贯的黑色牛仔裤，和一件有着翡翠绿色丝质纽扣的羽绒服。他没有扣上最上面的三粒纽扣，露出自己健美的胸口。如果哈利想要炫耀，那么他也可以。他看到其他人都穿出了自己的风格。卢修斯选了一条黑色长裤，还有一件深蓝色羽绒服。布雷斯和查理分别穿着绿色和红色Polo衫（毫无疑问是在表示对他们学院的忠诚）。赫敏穿着一件轻薄的粉色毛衣，一条黑裙和黑色打底裤。双胞胎脸上带着一模一样的坏笑，他们穿着牛仔裤和相配的紫色衬衫，上面写着“这场婚礼非常欢乐[4]”。德拉科和罗恩走下楼梯，他们穿着黑色紧身牛仔裤，和相配的黑色衬衫。他们的衬衫上面写着 “两个新郎胜过一个新郎”。西弗勒斯朝他的教子抬起眉毛。

“不是我的主意。”德拉科为自己辩护。

“你是说衬衫还是‘新郎’，公主殿下？”罗恩提醒他说。

德拉科翻了个白眼，转过身去，扫视房间。“波特在哪？我准备好参加派对了。”

当西弗勒斯看见德拉科的衬衫背面，他差点呛住。那里有个小王冠，下面写了一行“韦斯莱是我的王”。“我来了。”哈利的声音从里房传来。西弗勒斯转身，几乎昏厥过去。这见鬼的火辣！这个男人穿着一条贴身的皮裤，一件有着白色纽扣的羽绒服，还有一件黑色的皮夹克，紧紧包着他的肩膀。他的耳朵上夹着一枚闪烁着的小小绿色耳钉。

“见鬼，哈利。”查理喊道。“希望你今晚不打算把谁带回家去。他们永远没法弄掉你的裤子。”

“我只需要把我的那玩意儿掏出来[5]，查理。”哈利随口说着。他把酒店钥匙卡放进他的上衣口袋。该死。西弗勒斯几乎准备脱掉自己的裤子，搞砸这个单身聚会（好吧，不用。只要搞砸哈利就行[6]）。

赫敏在这个穿着衣服的性感男神周围绕了一圈，打量着他。“我开始明白不穿内裤的好处了，哈利。没有内裤线。”妈的。西弗勒斯觉得自己快要到牛仔裤的纽扣了[7]。

哈利朝赫敏笑着。“好了。表演在8点半开始。”然后他就把他们带去看他的第一个“惊喜”。

“什么是‘男性视觉’？”当他们走进那个像剧院一样的建筑时，查理问道。

赫敏咯咯地笑。“哈利，你真混蛋。”

当男人走上舞台，西弗勒斯（和其余人）很快知道什么是男性视觉。西弗勒斯谨慎地看了看其他人。赫敏几乎在流口水，布雷斯和查理一直尴尬地环顾四周。卢修斯一直打量着舞者，似乎在试图确定他是否可以接受。罗恩和德拉科热切地看着，他们的手在桌子下摩擦着对方的身体。弗雷德和乔治颇有兴趣地看着节目，他开始觉得这两个人大约真的会在一起。哈利，另一方面，似乎对舞台上的表演兴趣不大。西弗勒斯凑近了他：“享受这场表演吗，波特？”

哈利耸了耸肩，那该死的耳钉在灯光下闪闪发光。“不感兴趣。我更喜欢去卧室里亲身经历，而不是看看表演。”他那双惊人的绿眸看向了他。“你呢，西弗勒斯，享受这场表演吗？”

“某些——方面很有——意思。”他的眼睛细细扫过他身旁的这个男人。

哈利坏笑起来。“如果你想来一场货真价实的表演，让我知道。”他说，眨了眨眼，然后转身看向前面。西弗勒斯目瞪口呆地盯着他。他花了一点时间把目光从他身上移开，正好看见舞者从舞台走向人群。他们中的两个似乎径直走了过来。他们停在两人面前，其中一人开口。

“你们快结婚了？”罗恩和德拉科点头。

“那么来吧。”对方说，“到舞台上来。”两个舞者把骂骂咧咧的两人推上舞台。

一小时后，他们挤进派对巴士前往下一个俱乐部时仍然大笑着谈论这个。这并没有什么特殊，但是它帮助设定了剩余夜晚的基调。巴士把他们从一个俱乐部带到另一个，包括波特承诺的脱衣舞俱乐部。就是在那里，赫敏开始（他隐约记得他在第二个俱乐部喝第三杯酒精之后抛弃使用姓氏了）数落“罗罗”的缺点。

“我不喝比葡萄酒更烈的酒。”

“你今晚会喝的，小姑娘。”哈利对她说。这是他的问题。不是半裸着走来走去的服务生，也不是舞台上扔掉衣服的脱衣舞者，或者是跳膝上舞的男人。而是哈利·波特，让他硬得发痛。哈利·波特的酒量不错，但是他喝得越多就越放松，越放松就越放开、越友好、越善于调情。他跟每个人调情。服务生，西弗勒斯，他的朋友（异性恋或者同性恋），西弗勒斯，陌生人，西弗勒斯，司机，西弗勒斯，甚至见鬼的门卫。但是他的调情从未超出狡黠的目光或者引人浮想联翩的暗示，不过他对西弗勒斯却是例外。这个晚上，哈利曾把整个身体压在西弗勒斯身上，玩弄过西弗勒斯的衬衫钮扣，摸过几次他的大腿，他的手指抚过西弗勒斯的头发。他应该阻止他，他真的应该阻止他。现在这个男人甚至在他的脖子上含糊低语。“你闻起来真是美味可口。”西弗勒斯为他的话绷紧身体。“我想知道你尝起来味道如何。” 哈利温暖的舌头在他的脖子上一路舔着，他的口中冒出一个小小的“嗯”。“我可能醒着可能醉了，我不确定，我想让你趴在这张桌上，把你——”

“哈利，停止骚扰我们可怜的魔药教授。”格兰杰对他大喊（某人刚刚失去使用教名的待遇。他真的真的很想知道那句没有说完的话）。

哈利离开了他，坏笑起来。“看来我得喝醉才能不理会她。”他站起来走了。

“呸！”西弗勒斯抬头看见他的老朋友倒在旁边的椅子上，脸色比往常苍白得多。很好，能让他分心一会儿。

“卢修斯？”

“一个男人在我腿上跳了一个膝上舞。妈的。我从来没有这么醉过。”卢修斯拿起另一杯酒时，西弗勒斯笑了起来。他不得不同意他的观点。

三点之后，一群人踉踉跄跄地走进他们的房间。卢修斯几乎昏了过去，罗恩和德拉科一同把他抬到他的床上。格兰杰在后面不远，她蹒跚着进了她的房间。弗雷德和乔治的胳膊搭在哈利肩上，三人唱着下流歌曲，然后倒在沙发上。布雷斯和查理消失了，没人觉得奇怪，因为他们从脱衣舞俱乐部开始就一直黏在彼此身上。西弗勒斯走进他和卢修斯分享的那个房间，拿出几个绿色的小药瓶，把其中一个放在卢修斯旁边的桌上。他走到大厅时遇上了德拉科，给了他两个。然后他溜进格兰杰的房间，放了一个在她的桌上，尽量不吵醒她（他的确想过让她活该宿醉，但是哈利可能把自己的小药瓶给她）。他走到杂物间，把五个小瓶子放在沙发边，双胞胎语无伦次地念叨着什么。哈利从他们之间站了起来。他走到西弗勒斯面前，把手放在他袒露的胸口上。西弗勒斯握住他的手，心痛难耐地移开了它。

“你醉了，哈利。我也是。”

“如果我没醉呢？”绿眸专注地凝视着黑眸。

“那么我们就不会是这个姿势。”西弗勒斯转身，在哈利想到他希望他们是什么姿势之前离开。

这个见鬼的人就不应该鼓励哈利安排这种单身聚会。这都是卢修斯的错。  
TBC

[1]   
无魔人，no-mags  
[2]  
小哈的意思是他的那玩意儿很大  
[3]  
小哈用的句子和德拉科用的一模一样，但是因为赫敏的上一句话，所以他的意思里既有“你有没有玩过车”，也有“你有没有上过床”  
[4]  
紫色是同性恋色。gay双关，双胞胎衣服上写的是：This wedding is so gay  
[5]  
查理是说想小哈的裤子太紧，如果有人想和小哈上床根本没法帮他脱掉。小哈的意思是说他用不着脱掉裤子，他是攻，所以他只需要掏出那玩意儿  
[6]  
SS委婉地在想和小哈上床  
[7]  
SS那玩意儿硬了


	8. Chapter 8

他希望这样就好。但是再提起那件事都是卢修斯的错。

“罗恩说你从拉斯维加斯回来之后再没和哈利说过话。”

西弗勒斯垂眼看着坩埚。“没有必要。单身聚会已经结束，婚礼在这周周末，然后他会再次离开我的生命。”直到下个家庭聚会，他在心里默默补充[1]。

“那是真是你想要的，西弗勒斯？”

“我想要什么并不重要。”西弗勒斯重新把注意力集中回坩埚。

“他想要你。”卢修斯安静地说。

西弗勒斯的头猛地抬起，眼睛瞪着他的朋友。“他喝醉了，卢修斯，而我是那里唯一的单身男同。”西弗勒斯没有考虑查理和布雷斯，毕竟他们整个周末都对彼此怀有某些感情。

卢修斯冷哼，没有相信他的谎言。“周六到庄园来。至少这次我用不着乞求你穿一件有其他颜色的衣服了。”

————————————————————————————————————

西弗勒斯穿着纯黑长袍到了马尔福庄园。他那件翡翠绿色的长袍正好好地待在小更衣室里。他花了整个下午帮卢修斯让纳西莎保持冷静，一直不断告诉德拉科时间，并且时刻留意哈利。大约婚礼前一小时，格兰杰（她仍然没能重新获得使用教名的待遇）不知从哪冒了出来。

“西弗勒斯。”她的声音狂乱，他转向她。“罗恩需要镇定剂。”他从他的衣服里掏出一个瓶子给她。她推了回去，摇了摇头。“不，我不能去。卢修斯刚刚告诉我韦斯莱们到了。我需要去接待他们。你过去吧，他们在德拉科的房间。”

她跑开了。西弗勒斯朝德拉科的房间走去，觉得纳西莎会允许两个新郎在婚礼前待在一起非常奇怪。她明明对婚礼其他方面都非常坚持传统[2]。他走到门前敲了一次门，然后打开门走了进去。他心不在焉地看见罗恩穿着淡金色长袍，一脸惊恐。哈利站在他面前，他的红色长袍和他的傲罗长袍颜色相仿，极为合身地修饰着他的纤腰和修长的躯干。他的头发往后梳理整齐，就像西弗勒斯曾见过的驯服模样。一枚红宝石耳钉在他耳朵上闪着。西弗勒斯只觉得血液急速涌向他的下腹。罗恩的声音让他从沉思中醒了过来。

“这里那么多人，哈利。换你，你怎么办？”

“没关系的，罗恩，只要关注德拉科就好。”他转过身，看见了西弗勒斯。“你把它带来了？”他点点头，穿过房间，拿出小药瓶。哈利接了过来，拔开塞子，把它倒进罗恩嘴里。罗恩喝了下去，整个房间沉默下来。

一分钟后，罗恩的眼睛看向西弗勒斯。“为什么你没有换衣服？你应该去换衣服。如果你毁了德雷的这一天，我会亲自杀掉你。”

哈利抓住他朋友的肩膀，强迫罗恩注意着他。“罗恩，没关系的，他现在就去。他只是给你带了魔药。他现在就去。不是吗，西弗勒斯？”

西弗勒斯点了点头，然后意识到哈利没有从罗恩身上移开目光。“现在就去。”他再次说。他离开房间，走向更衣室。他怀疑格兰杰刚才说谎。卢修斯，作为主人，才需要去接待韦斯莱们。这都是卢修斯的错。

————————————————————————————————————

“这都是你的错，罗恩。”卢修斯对红头发说。“你只能埋怨你自己。你从德拉科11岁开始就认识了他。你见过他最糟的样子，见过他最好的样子。过去一年你帮助他成长，我很自豪我的儿子成为这样一个男人。谢谢你让他快乐。谢谢你爱我的儿子。愿你们两人幸福长久。祝福你们。”

西弗勒斯举起酒杯向卢修斯敬酒，然后众人礼貌地鼓掌。喜宴开始，西弗勒斯吃了几口之后，抬头看到他知道他会看到的场景。纳西莎选择了一种U形桌作为主桌，西弗勒斯基本坐在哈利对面。还有格兰杰。他看了几分钟，但她从来没有抚摸他的手。奇怪。她放弃对他的——追求了？或者别的什么。几分钟后，格兰杰说了什么，波特看着她做出回答。他们开始一段长谈话。几分钟后，莫莉·韦斯莱伸手抚摸哈利的手。他皱起眉头，拿起叉子，吃了一口。西弗勒斯困惑地坐在那里。他生命中的女人都是什么毛病？他坐在那里看了几分钟，莫莉再次伸手抚摸哈利的手。他又拿起叉子吃了一口，然后再和格兰杰谈话。

“一切都好，西弗勒斯？”

他看向韦斯莱男家主。“很好，亚瑟。我只是在想些事情。”

亚瑟笑了起来。“别告诉我，你也要别人提醒你吃饭？”

“也要？当然罗纳德不需要别人提醒他吃饭。”西弗勒斯看着他教子旁的男人快速扫完自己盘里的食物，然后他重新看向亚瑟。

“罗恩？”亚瑟亲切地看了一眼他的儿子。“不，是哈利。”他指着他们对面的人。“因为战争，他总会忘记吃饭，总要别人提醒。当然坐在我的莫莉和赫敏之间，我想他今晚能吃够了。”

西弗勒斯点了点头，拿起自己的叉子。他吃着自己的饭，但是仍然盯着哈利。现在很明显了，他知道那些动作意味着什么了。只要他同格兰杰说话，莫莉就间歇地抚摸他的手。当他开始吃饭，触摸就会停止。他想了之前几次触摸，重新理解了这一切。并不是触摸让他皱眉，而是提醒。

三小时后，西弗勒斯准备离开。他度过了晚宴，敬酒，以及切蛋糕环节。他忍受了摄影师，记者，以及吵闹的音乐。乐队开始演奏更加现代的音乐，大部分年长巫师离开或者准备离开。他看到哈利跳舞，大笑，调情，并且半小时前他就找不到他了。他绝对该走了。他告别了卢修斯，纳西莎，莫莉，还有亚瑟，没有试图在舞池扭动的人群中找到那对新婚夫夫。他去了之前那间更衣室拿他来时穿的那件长袍。他抽出他的魔杖，施了一个荧光闪烁，走进黑暗的房间。他看见他面前的人，僵硬住了。哈利，仍然穿着他那件正式的红色长袍，靠在对面墙上，摆弄着他的魔杖。

“进来，西弗勒斯。我不会咬你的……”

西弗勒斯走进房间，关上身后的门，只觉得自己心跳加速。“我以为你离开了。”

哈利手中的魔杖缓慢地在空气中旋转打圈。西弗勒斯无法移开眼睛，仿佛被它催眠。甚至当魔杖靠近了他，他还是僵站着。“失望我离开了？还是失望我还在呢？”一只手沿着他长袍的纽扣滑动，他颤抖起来。他的眼睛终于离开哈利那根令人着迷的魔杖，哈利慢慢笑了起来。“啊，我觉得我知道我的答案了。”哈利靠近一步，西弗勒斯后退一步。哈利毫不胆怯地走上前来。西弗勒斯的背贴到门口，哈利胜利地笑着。哈利凑近过去，把他的身体压在西弗勒斯身上。他的嘴贴近他的耳朵：“我今晚没醉，西弗勒斯，而我们仍然还是这个姿势。”哈利的舌头在他的脖子上滑动，西弗勒斯呻丨吟起来。他停在他的耳垂上，在牙齿间轻咬。他吮吸那些敏感的肌肤组织，西弗勒斯抓住门把手，支撑着自己。“从何时起你想要我，西弗勒斯？”他贴着那滚烫的肌肤耳语，“从15岁开始我就想要你。”

西弗勒斯推开了他，吃惊地盯着他。“什么？”

哈利笑了起来。“哦，没错。”他的手掌压在西弗勒斯的胸口。“很多夜晚我想着你自渎。幸好我从不忘记闭耳塞听，否则我六年级时得和全宿舍解释我每晚都叫你名字的原因了。不过那真是情丨色得很。”哈利说话时玩弄西弗勒斯长袍上的纽扣，他们的目光锁在对方身上。“每当我触摸自己，你的名字就会在我唇上滑落。如果你让我高兴的话，我大概会让你看看那段记忆。你喜欢那个吗？看我叫着你的名字高丨潮？西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯。”哈利每次重复他的名字就会慢慢缩进他们之间的距离，直到他的嘴唇离西弗勒斯的嘴唇只有一根头发的宽度。“哦，西弗勒斯。”哈利的唇贴上了他的唇。

这是他梦寐以求的一切，甚至比他能想象到的更多（梅林，这些陈词滥调还能更老套吗？）。哈利的嘴唇柔软而坚定地移动着，又热又湿。哈利的舌滑过西弗勒斯的下唇，尝到他之前喝的葡萄酒的甜味。西弗勒斯呜咽着张开嘴，哈利的舌席卷而来，热烈地探索西弗勒斯的口腔，吮吸西弗勒斯的舌头。西弗勒斯呻丨吟着用双手抱住哈利的腰，把年轻人更紧地压向他。当他们的勃丨起互相挤压，哈利的呜咽回应了他的呻丨吟。“哦，西弗勒斯。”哈利后退一些，亲吻他的嘴角，一路亲吻到他的喉咙。“西弗勒斯，跟我回家。拜托，梅林，我想要你。我想要把我埋进你的身体，想要你在我身边，想要——妈的。”哈利推开了他，紧紧盯着他。“告诉我你是受。拜托告诉我你是受。”西弗勒斯没法说话，所以只是点了点头。“哦，感谢梅林。”

他回到西弗勒斯的脖子处，但是年长巫师趁机理了一下思路，挪开他的脖子。“等等。”哈利惊讶的瞬间，西弗勒斯从他身下滑开。“只是……等等，为什么知道我要过去会让你犯恶心？”

哈利垂下了头，叹了口气。“该死，我原本希望我们过一会儿再开始这个对话。”他的手抚摸着他的脸，环顾这个半暗的房间。“好吧，我觉得现在也可以。实话实说，没有不切实际的幻想。”

“你在说些什么，波特？”

哈利自嘲地笑着，拿出西弗勒斯的魔杖。他接了出来，思考着它是什么时候从他手中滑落的，然后看见哈利开始摆弄他自己的魔杖。“我感到恶心，是因为我想到我爱的男人会认为我是个令人作呕的男同。我可以接受我是同性恋。我可以接受你是异性恋，而且离我遥不可及。我甚至可以接受你只把我当成我父亲的孩子，我习惯了。但是我无法忍受你认为我令人作呕。”

西弗勒斯呆站在原地。他需要一个冥想盆，需要把五分钟前的记忆从他脑中拎出来，然后一遍一遍地观察它。他需要确信他真的听到那些语句，那些坦白，那些这个男人刚才低语的一切。他的心脏停了下来，然后重新以不健康的速度跳动起来。哈利没有看他，西弗勒斯浑身僵硬，无法移动。“但是你很年轻，你是救世之星，而我只是你的前任教授。”西弗勒斯喃喃地说，更多是对自己说，而不是对哈利说。

哈利挫败地挥了挥手，好像已经听过一百次类似的谈话。“是的，没错，你比我年长二十岁。当我还是个孩子，你对我很残忍。你曾是一个食死徒。你以为我没有想过我应该恨你的那些理由吗？”他叹息一声平息恼怒，他的语气变得柔软。“但是你勇敢而忠诚，当你愿意的时候你也很体贴。而且，”哈利上上下下打量着他，“你在这些长袍下是该死的性感。”哈利叹了口气，低头看着他的魔杖，等待着，好像前两分钟没有发生过似的。

西弗勒斯很多年没有见过这样几近挫败的哈利。他在等待斧头落下，等待被西弗勒斯拒绝，并且当面嘲笑他幼稚的坦白。“我受审的那天——”西弗勒斯开口，绿眸试探地看着他。“当你站在所有人面前，向他们展示你的记忆，有关我的记忆，有关面对伏地魔，并且宣告我的忠诚与清白。然后你转身告诉他们，若是审判这样一个牺牲过的男人，那么这个世界便不值得拯救。”西弗勒斯深深呼吸，“我不知道从何时起我想要你，从何时起我看到你时看到的不再只是你的父亲。我不允许自己去想那些事情。那些对我而言太过奢侈。但是那天，那天我知道了，我深爱你。”

哈利只花了几秒钟就理解了他的话，他拉近西弗勒斯。他们之间的距离在一个灵魂之吻中化为虚无。“带我回家，哈利。”几分钟后，西弗勒斯低语，“带我回家，让我属于你。”

后来，当西弗勒斯筋疲力尽但是心满意足地躺在床上，被他的爱人抱在怀里时，他在心里记下要送一份谢礼给罗恩，为他爱上德拉科，而这促使西弗勒斯和哈利在了一起。长久以来，这是第一次西弗勒斯感到如此幸福。而这都是罗恩·韦斯莱的错。  
END

[1]  
SS指的是小哈和其他人结婚之前可能会办家庭聚会，就像第一章马尔福庄园办的那场  
[2]  
因为赫敏说“他们”，SS以为是德拉科房间里的罗恩和德拉科，而这不符合婚前两人不见面的传统。但是“他们”实际上是指罗恩和哈利


End file.
